


Suggestions

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultist Tekhartha Zenyatta, Drabble, M/M, Sentai Genji Shimada, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta* tumblr prompt ask "Genyatta Green Sentai and Cultist au"





	Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for these short drabbles, I didn't want to clutter and post them all here, but tumblr is going to be dead soon, and I have to put these somewhere.

**Suggestions**

It is not rare for the Cultist and Green sentai to clash, not rare at all.

They fight, most often than not, specifically one against the other, and if Green sentai is not there, the Cultist does not approach the other sentai rangers –he has no interest if the one he specifically seeks out is not there.

What is rare, though, is when they have to combine forces against a third party, especially if this includes having to be at each other’s backs. After all, the enemy of one’s enemy is most often than not, a greater threat to fight, such as this one.

Still, Green sentai is surprised when the Cultist blocks one attack directed at him with his own body, closer to the enemy than he was, and the result is a crackle of electricity, and one of the Cultist’s arms hanging limply at his side.

“I…” Green sentai has no words, no explanation for this –he did not expect the Cultist to go this far just to help, and the overwhelming contradiction is like a weight in his chest. “Why did you–”

And his own words fade into a small scream when an explosion makes an already crumbling wall fall on top of them. He barely has time to react as he dashes towards the Cultist, slowed down by his damaged arm, and push him away.

They topple to the side, Green sentai on top, the Cultist under him, his creepy orbs scattered around them on the ground… but they are safe, the fallen wall in pieces behind them, momentarily shielding them from the threat.

Green sentai is so busy panting and looking behind him, wary, that he does not realise their position until the Cultist speaks up, though his voice is not as steady as usual. “My, that was a bold move from you, sentai.”

Green sentai turns to look at them, and underneath his visor his cheeks burn crimson.

He has the Cultist pinned underneath him, one arm useless, the other held in place by the weight of Green sentai on his chest, and this close, the green of his optical receptors is almost mesmerizing, the tentacles on his mouth piece wriggling slowly. The hood of his cloak has slipped off his head, making it look almost too bare.

Startled out of his shock, Green sentai stumbles away from him, heart thundering in his chest, and is entirely not expecting the Cultist’s leg that swipes under him, sending him back on the ground, this time with the Cultist on top of him.

Before Green sentai can react –suddenly afraid that something changed between this tentative truce between them– the Cultist leans down, his undamaged hand splayed on Green sentai’s chest, tentacles wriggling.

“Pay attention and keep down, sentai. We are still in the middle of a fight, and still targets. nìNot that the sight isn’t… enticing, from either position,” Green sentai froze at this, trapped underneath the Cultist just like before he’d been on top of him, even though with one arm so ruined, he could have easily toppled them over again, if not for the shock that kept him still. “If you wish to indulge, there is still… later.”

With that, the Cultist slides off of him, steely gaze already seeking their opponent out, and despite the thundering sound of his heart, Green sentai resolves to do the same.

He will deal with… this… later. Maybe.


End file.
